Forgive Me
by Cylva
Summary: Dazai Osamu tidak pernah menyukai Nakahara Chuuya. Tapi suatu peristiwa terjadi. Hal tragis yang menimpa Chuuya menuntun Dazai pada titik dimana dia menyadari perasaannya. "Setidaknya, bolehkan aku memberi kebohongan kecil dan kejujuran terbesarku padamu, Chuuya?"


**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango :'3

Ku hanya numpang pinjem tokoh nya :'3

War : ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaidah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

"Chuuya-san, Itu berbahaya!"

"Dan lebih berbahaya jika kita membiarkan mereka kembali ke negara mereka dengan segala informasi itu!

"Mereka sudah di tengah laut! Tidak mungkin mengejarnya menggunakan kapal kita dalam badai seperti ini! "

"Kita bisa. Aku bisa. Beritahu yang lain agar menjauh! "

" Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?! "

"Lakukan saja perintah ku!"

"Siap!"

Awan kelabu menutup langit Yokohama. Mungkin di ujung sana sudah terguyur rintik hujan. Di sini dingin. Walau ada penghangat di sebelah tempat tidur nya, tapi kenapa pemuda itu merasa dingin di hati nya?

Pintu biru terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria berpakaian rapih dengan helai hitam dan merah di iris nya. "Sore Chuuya-kun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" katanya ramah.

"Boss.. Sepertinya aku baik." pria yang diperban sana sini itu menjawab.

"Sou ka. Aku senang kau berhasil menyelamatkan aset kita. Tapi membuat tsunami itu berbahaya loh."

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu berkomentar tentang itu. "

"Benar juga yah. Haha.. Ya sudahlah. Aa.. ngomong ngomong dokter bilang kau mengalami amnesia. Walau banyak hal yang kau lupakan. Tapi setidaknya kau masih tau identitas mu sebagai eksekutif ku."

"Em.."

"Boss, bagaimana bawahanku?"

"Bagaimana yah... Waktu itu kau melakukannya tanpa hitungan, dan beberapa anggota mu ada yang terluka. Walau tidak sampai mati sih."

"Bagus lah."

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kau butuh cuti beberapa waktu. Bagaimana?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Oh. Tidak. Tidak. Kau baru saja tertimpa kapal pesiar, hampir dikatakan mati kehabisan nafas dalam laut, dioprasi hingga enam kali lebih, dan baru sadar setelah dua minggu koma. Aku rasa kau benar benar harus cuti. Setidaknya hingga kau cukup mampu menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi."

"Separah itu kah?"

"Perlu aku jelaskan kisah Higuchi-kun meminta dokter Agensi untuk menyembuhkanmu?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Dan aku tidak tau Agensi itu apa."

"Begitulah. Istirahatlah. Pulihkan ingatanmu perlahan. "

"Iya."

Pria yang lebih tua pergi. Menyisakan sepi di ruang kecil itu. Hanya tinggal suara mesin penghangat yang bersaing dengan hujan yang mulai turun beberapa waktu lalu.

Gelap dirasa Chuuya. Menyedihkan memang. Saat kau memiliki pekerjaan menarik tapi kau melupakan hal yang membuatmu menderita. Chuuya menghela nafasnya berat. Tubuh nya yang mungil pernah tertimpa kapal seukuran paus dan tenggelam di laut yang dingin lokasi baru saja terjadi tsunami karena ulahnya sendiri. Mendengar orang mengatakan itu saja membuatnya bertanya ' _apa benar aku punya ide gila seperti itu?_ ', mungkin saat mengingat nya Chuuya akan trauma melihat laut, kapal, atau sejenisnya.

Berhari hari berlalu sejak pertama kali Chuuya membuka mata setelah tidur, atau lebih tepatnya sekarat. Dan selama beberapa hari itu pula dia selalu menerima bunga, kue, atau ucapan lekas sehat dari rekan rekan sepekerjaan yang sebagian besar tidak ia ingat.

Mereka memuji, memberi ucapan terima kasih atas apa yang Chuuya lakukan dengan pengorbanannya ini. Tapi sekali lagi, Chuuya tidak mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kesal memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chuuya tidak bisa menolak karena mungkin itu sudah dipertimbangkannya sebelum kritis. Mungkin.

Saat matahari terbit, mulai naik, tenggelam, atau berada titik berlawanan, rutin secara bergantian beberapa perawat sudah bekerja mengganti kantung darah dan infus yang menggantung di sekeliling tempat tidur Chuuya. Sempat ia makan beberapa suap bubur yang hambar dilidah, lalu terlelap. Seperti inilah kesehariaannya. Sangat membosankan bagi pecinta pertarungan itu. Tentu.

Perlahan kelopaknya terbuka. Mengekspos sepasang manik sebiru langit malam. Sedikit kerut di tepi matanya, tangan yang entah ingin menggenggam apa lalu uapan dirongga mulut kecil manisnya.

Indranya merasakan sesuatu. Seorang bersurai coklat kehitaman atau hitam kecoklatan yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dan melihat jelas pemuda tadi sedang membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa judulnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Kau masih hidup?" suara si pemuda.

"Hmm... Siapa kau?" Chuuya balik bertanya.

"Kejamnya... Jangan berakting seakan kau amnesia, Chuuya."

"Sayangnya aku tidak pintar berakting. Dan aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk itu. Jadi, siapa kau?"

"Hey Chuuya... Aku sangat tidak menyukaimu terutama saat kau bercanda. Tapi kalau kau ingin, ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Kau tau?"

"Pergilah. Aku tak mengenalmu."

"... " .. "Kau benar benar melupakanku?"

"Ya."

Keduanya sempat membisu. Chuuya dengan ketenangannya, dan pria satunya yang seperti sedang berpikir. Entah apa.

"Begitu yah... Aku Dazai Osamu..." pemuda itu sempat berhenti. Lalu melanjutkan dengan sebuah kata "..., Kekasihmu."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak merasa aku punya kekasih"

"Mana kau tau, kau kan amnesia. Tapi kejam sekali melupakan kekasih tercinta mu."

"Ouh.. maaf?"

..

hening

.

"Kau benar benar kekasihku? "

.

hening kembali.

.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Dazai memecah keheningan. Chuuya yang merasa dipermainkan menyela "Ke-kenapa? Apa yang lucu?" dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi dan tangan kanan yang mengepal di depan dada.

Dazai berhenti. Tampak sedikit air di ujung matanya. Dengan jawaban seperti "Tidak apa." yang menyiratkan kalau ada apa apa.

"Aku dengar dari boss kalau kau hampir mati yah? Bagaimana rasanya sangat dekat dengan kematian?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu saja dengan berharap diberi jawaban seperti yang dia inginkan.

"Aku lupa." jawab Chuuya singkat dan disambut helaan nafas kecewa Dazai. Mata Dazai beralih ke bagian kaki Chuuya yang tertutup selimut.

"Apa?" Chuuya bertanya.

Dazai tak menjawab. Entah kenapa dia sangat penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya tertimpa kapal namun kau masih selamat? Tangannya yang dibalut perban menyibak selimut itu.

Tampak sepasang kaki mungil Chuuya yang dibalut perban dari atas hingga bawah. Bercak darah masih tersisa disana. Masih mengalir mungkin.

Tampak lebih kurus dari ingatan Dazai. Tampak lebih rapuh dan hancur dari apa yang selama ini Dazai tahu. Dazai mematung. Dalam fikirannya muncul semacam penyesalan.

 _Chuuya yang dia benci hampir mati. Chuuya yang selama ini dia harapkan untuk sirna hampir hilang. Chuuya yang selama ini selalu jadi trauma baginya hampir pergi. Chuuya yang selama ini selalu ia jauhi hampir tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Chuuya yang-_

"Dazai?"

Suara yang ia kenal. Panggilan yang ia rindukan. Dazai kembali dari konflik batinnya. Menatap makhluk yang babak belur di dekatnya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Eh? "

Tersadar. Dazai menyentuh matanya. Basah memang. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia tahu kenapa. Memang dia tidak menyukai semua hal yang ada pada Nakahara Chuuya. Tapi kenapa hati yang selama ini dia pikir sudah mati masih bisa mentitah agar raga menjatuhkan air mata?

Berpikir. Namun makin menambah isaknya. Sementara Chuuya bingung. Dia baru bangun dari tidur panjang dengan sebagian besar memorinya terhapus. Dan sekarang ada orang aneh yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya sedang menangis entah kenapa?

"Maaf, Chuuya. " ucap Dazai sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia menyelimuti kembali kaki Chuuya. Beralih menggenggam tangan Chuuya. Dengan sedikit raut kemirisan di wajahnya.

"Kau ingat? Aku meninggalkanmu selama ini. Maafkan aku."

"Meninggalkanku? Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang besebrangan denganmu. Tapi percayalah.."

"Aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang aku ingin katakan. Dengarkanlah."

". . . "

"Dengarkan. Aku tidak tau amnesia seperti apa yang kau alami. Di masa lalu banyak hal tidak menyenangkan yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Sungguh."

Chuuya masih setia mendengarkan. Dazai berbicara tidak dengan menatap Chuuya melainkan tangan yang dia genggam.

"Aku pergi dari mu untuk keinginanku. Tapi ketahuilah, itu bukan kesalahan. Aku ingin merubah diriku. Maafkan aku. Lalu jika nanti ingatanmu sudah pulih. Aku mohon percayalah pada satu hal yang akan aku katakan ini."

Genggamannya mengerat. Kepalanya terangkat. Menatap iris dan wajah pucat Chuuya yang seperti sedang bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kaget. Chuuya terhentak sekian detik, lalu berpikir. Pria di depannya adalah kekasihnya, dan sudah sewajarnya sepasang kekasih saling mencintai bukan? Tapi kenapa hati Chuuya merasa kalau hal ini adalah yang paling berharga dan tidak pernah ia alami. Dia menunduk. Sedikit gugup lalu berkata, "Dazai, aku- aku masih tidak ingat kalau kita kekasih."

"Aku tau."

"Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa itu adalah hal terbesar yang sangat ingin aku dengar. "

"Benarkah?" tanya Dazai sedikit terbuai. Chuuya jeda sejenak. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dengan nada gerutu berkata, "Em.. Mungkin sebelum ini aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi itu hanya mungkin." sedikit kontras kemerahan menjalar di pipinya.

"Chuuya... " binar muncul di mata Dazai. Genggaman yang sedari tadi belum ia lepas malah bertambah kencang. Membuat si pemilik tangan yang satunya sedikit merintih.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Dazai meminta izin dengan wajah antusias. Dan tentu saja yang ia ajak hanya terlonjak pelan dengan "Hah?!" dan wajah yang semakin merah.

Chuuya melepas tangannya. Dan dengan lemah mendorong Dazai. "Tunggu tunggu.. Tidak Tidak..." katanya kalap.

"Kenapa? Sepasang kekasih seharusnya biasa melakukan itu. Dan Chuuya kau juga bilang mencintai ku. Tidak masalahkan?"

"Yaa kan itu dulu. Sekarang aku tidak tau.."

"Chuuuyaaaaa... " Dazai memelas. Sementara Chuuya hanya memalingkan muka dan berpikir beberapa waktu. Ia menimbang nimbang dan tampak berpikir keras. Hingga beberapa waktu setelahnya ia mencapai suatu keputusan lalu berkata "sedikit saja yah." dengan terbata.

Senyum terpahat rapih di wajah tampan Dazai. Memapah pipi Chuuya agar mendekat ke wajahnya. Hanya berjarak sekian mili dengan kedua pasang mata terpejam, dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu.

.

* * *

.

Pfft, apa ini hayo.. :'v

Sebenarnya,, tujuan awal hanya ingin buat Dazai merasa kehilangan Chuuya.. Tapi ku tak tega menghilangkan Chuuya di ff gaje ini..

Jadi cukuplah dengan sekarat dan hilang ingatan. Cukupkan yah? Cukup aja lah yah..

Dan, demikian akhirnya... hehe :'3

Yang terakhir, mohon krisar nya... ^^

Bye bye~~~


End file.
